through my eyes
by DarklordMakuta
Summary: armada-a strage warrior joins the autobots to destroy Megatron. takes place right when Starscream joins the team. FLAMERS NOT WELCOME HERE!
1. the arrival of the Robotic Knight

Transformers armada: through my eyes.

Chapter 1 the introduction.

* * *

The autobots had the alarm go off because someone had broken into their base. "Hotshot, turn on the camera's and let's see what decepticon has entered our lay, Red Alert, turn on the scanners. They both salute. "Yes sir" "uh, sir?" "What is it Red Alert?" "There is no sign of any decepticon in the base." This was a surprise to Optimus. "What?" Just then Alexis, Rad, and Carlos entered. "We heard the alarm, what's going on?" just then a faint shadow appeared. Out of that shadow, came a boy no more and the humans age. He had a black cape and a scar on his left eye. His eyes were different. One was red and the other eye where his scar was gold. Optimus spoke up. "Identify yourself right now." The boy bowed, "Greetings, I am known as Kiba, but everyone knows me as the Robotic Knight, (yes like the one from Yu-Gi-Oh!) "I have come to train with you autobots to help destroy the decepticons." "Well it's nice that we have someone with taste." Said Je t Fire. "Alright kid, you're in." 


	2. the battle begins

Chapter 2

Why does no one review any of my stories?

* * *

The next day, the autobots were all training and getting ready for if a minicon appears. Starscream didn't join them of course. The kids were cheering because Hot Shot was fighting against Scavenger. Optimus was worried thought. "Red Alert, do we have any information about this Robotic Knight character in our archives?" asked Optimus. "No. I haven't been able to find a thing." "Then how does he know about us? I wonder if he's a spy from Megatron."

While they were trying to figure it out… He walked up towards Starscream. "You seem quite confident about yourself, for a decepticon I mean." "Are you saying something?" said Starscream. "Those who do not train and improve their skills have none the skills at all." Kiba said with a dark look in his red eye. "Are you calling me weak! You'll pay!" Starscream pulled out his sword. But by the time he took one step, the child had started to change. Metal consumed his body. "_Behold me. The Robotic Knight! Mightiest of warriors._" He drew his sword and at lightning speed, the battle had begun…


	3. Attack of Starscream

Chapter 3

Attack of Starscream.

Oh and to Seiberwing, I Kiba is a character whose info will be revealed in this chapter. He is not really human; I just don't know what to call him yet. Let's just say he's from a different dimension. And he is not all THAT pathetic, you'll see.

* * *

Red Alert just started to see the fight between the no longer human machine fighting Starscream. "Uh… Sir?" "What is it?" asked Optimus. "You might want to see this." Red Alert said pointing to the monitor screen. "What in the name of Cybertron?"

* * *

Meanwhile back to the fight. Starscream was in WAY over his robotic head. No matter how many times he threw his sword at the robotic warrior, he blocked every single attack and sent it right back at him. (To see Starscream's sword throw attack, play the Transformers game for the PS2. It's hard to deflect.) "What is he? Some kind of monster?" Starscream said angrily. This comment made the Robotic knights eyes glow red. "_A monster? No. You are wrong, I AM A GOD! HAHAHAHAHA!_" (1.) The Robotic Knight charged right for him and sliced Starscream's hand right off. (I know. Doesn't sound possible right? Wrong.) Just then Optimus entered the room. "That's enough!" Just then, the Robotic Knight started screaming in pain for some reason. "_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! STOP! NOOOOOO!_" Its body turned back to the human-looking person and he fell to the floor unconscious. (Did I spell that right?) Everyone rushed to the scene to see what was going on, save the kids because they were watching the battle. "Scavenger, take Starscream to the med-lab at once." Said Optimus. "Sir" Scavenger said with a salute. Carlos finally spoke up, "So, What do we do about Kiba?" he asked to Optimus. "I don't know Carlos, I just don't know."

* * *

Pretty intense chapter don't you say? I'll think of something for Kiba. Please Review!. 


End file.
